Facebook SuLay Version Repost
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: tak bisa buat summary


Tittle: Facebook SULAY Version

Author: Lintang Cavalera as Kim Jae So

Pairing: EXO COUPLE

Disclaimer: cerita ini murni dari author,EXO milik SM dan kedua orang tua nya,kecuali Baekhyun,Kai,Chanyeol,Xiumin,Luhan,dan Lay milik author #digeplak#.

Suasana pagi di dorm EXO K sangatlah sepi,seperti tidak ada penghuni nya sama sekali. Coba kita lihat lebih dalam lagi ke dalam dorm mereka.

Ternyata,mereka sedang asyik menatap laptop mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat serius sekali menatap layar laptop mereka. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?. Ah,tidak tidak,hanya Suho saja yang tidak sedang sibuk menatap laptop. Lalu?kita intip saja Suho sang leader.

.

.

.

SUHO POV

Pagi ini di dorm sangat sepi,aku lihat Baekhyun dan Chan Yeol sibuk dengan laptop mereka sesekali saling menatap lalu tersenyum malu. Kulirik di sebelah mereka,ada Sehun dan Kai yang juga sedang menatap layar laptop mereka. Sesekali tersenyum cool. Kualihkan pandangan ku ke arah D.O sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tak membuka laptop. Dia sedang asyik menatap layar handphone galaxy nya. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sih?.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?". Tanyaku bingung.

"Main facebook". Kata mereka berlima serempak.

"Facebook?". Tanyaku lagi.

"Iya". Lagi-lagi mereka menjawab dengan serempak.

"Facebook itu apa?". Tanyaku dengan wajah polos duduk di sebelah D.O .

Ku lihat mereka serempak menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan.

"Suho hyung tidak tahu facebook?". Tanya si maknae EXO K ,Sehun.

"Tidak,kenapa?pentingkah?". tanyaku lagi.

"Sangat penting hyung,kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan EXO M,terlebih lagi namjachingumu Lay". Kata Si tinggi menjulang,siapa lagi kalau bukan ChanYeol.

"Eh?". Kumiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti.

"Aish hyung,sinikan laptopmu. Akan kubuatkan facebook untukmu dan akan kami ajarkan cara main nya". Kata Kai seraya merebut laptop ku.

"Kau tak sopan sekali". Kata ku memukul tangan nya pelan.

"Sudah,hyung diam aja deh. Biar Kai yang membuat kan Facebook untukmu". Kata Sehun dengan sok cool nya.

"Nah sudah selesai. Ayo kita main facebook. Eh,aku mau buat status facebook dengan akun nya Suho hyung". kata Kai jahil. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja.

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay**

Wah,buat akun Facebook. Aku sudah add kalian semua :*

Confirm aku nde?khusus untuk Lay Chagia w poppo nde?

**DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O and 11 People Like This 5 Coment**

**UnicornLay** O,O hyung w maluuuu

**BubbleTeaSehun** O,O omaigat,hyung kau mesum sekali w ,wah **UnicornLay** kau malu hyung? kekekeke~

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay** **UnicornLay **kenapa malu?

**DragonKrisPandaTao **udah aku confrim :D

**BabyPandaTao **udah aku confrim ge :D

Aku yang melihat Kai tertawa tertahan bersama Sehun sedikit penasaran.

"Hei?kalian kenapa?". Tanyaku heran.

"Itu loh hyung,Kai buat status facebook tapi dengan akun mu. Bilang minta ciuman dari Lay hyung". adu Baekhyun yang sedang menatap laptop nya.

"Apa?berikan padaku!kau ini seenak nya saja. Sana minggir,biar BaekYeol dan D.O yang mengajariku". Sungutku mengusir SeKai dari hadapanku,kulihat mereka hanya manyun. Biar saja.

Setelah mereka pergi,BaekYeol + D.O mengajariku dengan pelan dan jelas. Akhirnya aku mengerti cara nya main Facebook.

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay**

Wah mianhae semua,status yang tadi itu salah besar.

Yang menulis adalah **DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O**

**UnicornLay and 19876 People Like This 15 Coment**

**UnicornLay ** jadi hyung?hyung benar-benar tak ingin menciumku?.

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay** aniyo,aku tidak minta cium. Aku hanya ingin minta kau jadi istriku w .

**UnicornLay** b..benarkah hyung?kau tak bohong kan?.

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay **nde :* , kau mau kan?.

**BubbleTeaSehun** WOW O,O **GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay** sedang melamar **UnicornLay **

**DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O **wah kau yakin hyung?bukan nya **UnicornLay** namja nya **DragonKrisPandaTao**?

**DragonKrisPandaTao** kau cari mati **DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O** ? #wajah garang.

**GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay **eh?**UnicornLay**?kau masih berhubungan dengan **DragonKrisPandaTao**? Aku marah padamu.

**DragonKrisPandaTao** aniyo! Aku sudah punya **BabyPandaTao**.

**BabyPandaTao** O,O Kris ge masih suka dengan **UnicornLay** ge? Panda marah sama gege.

**UnicornLay** ya **DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O** ! aku hanya mencintai **GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay** bukan **DragonKrisPandaTao**! Hua,.. **GuardianSuhoMencintaiUnicorn Lay **hyung w jangan marah nde?,. ah **BabyPandaTao** tidakkk!.

**DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O** #numpang lewat#.

**BaekHyunSayangChanYeollie ** YAA! JANGAN MAU DI JERUMUSKAN **DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O** ! dia sesat!yaa,. kau itu sudah buat 2 pasang sejoli bertengkar!.

**ChanYeollieMencintaiBaekhyun nie **iya benar kata **BaekHyunSayangChanYeollie** , **DancingMachineKaiCintaD.O** kau jahattt!.

**GuardianSuhoLeaderEXOK** aku udah ganti nama .

**UnicornLay** hyung T_T kenapa ganti nama?.

TBC ,..

ADUHH,.. dilanjut gak yaaa?,…

Smoga pada suka nde?,.. mohonnn,.. Review nyaa ,…


End file.
